Combustible containers for propellant compositions in commercial use at the present time typically are fabricated by a felting process utilizing paper or cardboard materials. An illustrative container material is KRAFT paper employing 13.4 percent nitrogen-containing nitrocellulose, and the paper can be coated, impregnated or dipped to incorporate various optional additives as desired.
Among the disadvantages of prior art combustible, containers is the tendency to leave a burn residue in the combustion chamber of guns, as well as to be more water permeable during propellant storage than might be desired. Accordingly, new containers which are cleaner burning during use and which provide enhanced water impermeability during propellant storage would be highly desired by the propellant manufacturing community.